the-so-called-skripshit
by lemousse
Summary: Yixing hanyalah segelintir mahasiswa yang mangkir skripsi, sedang Junmyeon hanya seorang dospem yang berambisi membimbing mahasiswanya ke jalan yang lurus dengan ridho ilahi. Terlebih, Yixing bukan hanya sekedar mahasiswanya, tapi juga kekasih hati. Bahkan walau harus menahan syahwat karena puasa pegang-pegang Yixing, demi Yixing menuju S. Psi—Junmyeon rapopo. AU/Sulay.


**Disclaimer** | Saya tidak mengklaim apapun selain cerita fiksi ini.  
 **Warning** | Suho & Lay. Yaoi. AU. Mix Korea-Indonesia. Junmen si dosen ganteng. Garing krenyes.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _.  
_

 _._

Sang dosen muda membawa kedua kakinya yang terbalut pantofel itu melangkah keluar dari kelas yang baru saja selesai ia cekoki dengan teori Psikoanalisa milik Sigmund Freud. Langkahnya santai, bibirnya tak sungkan mengumbar senyum ketika beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa hangat, kendati gurat gurat lelah tampak di wajahnya yang seolah tanpa cela, bak porselen.

Satu tangan menenteng buku dan laptop, sementara satu tangannya yang bebas sengaja ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana panjang yang membungkus. Berbelok di ujung koridor, dan ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu berpapan kayu _'ruang dosen'_ tersemat di kusen.

Satu tangannya yang tadi diselipkan ke saku ia bawa keluar untuk meraih handle pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Helaan nafas lega lepas dari bibirnya tatkala ia disambut oleh wangi lavender khas pengharum ruangan bercampur sensasi dingin _air condicitioner_ di udara. Ruangan ini terlalu familiar untuknya, dan selama lima tahun ini menjelelma menjadi rumah kedua untuknya-terkadang ia bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu disini lebih lama ketimbang lingkup nyaman rumahnya sendiri.

Ia sempatkan melirik ke arah dua meja yang berlawanan dari tempat ia duduk, menyadari bahwa dua rekan dosennya yang lain ternyata sudah singgah ke rumah masing-masing. Asumsi itu dibuktikan melihat keadaan kedua meja yang sudah tertata rapi dan cangkir teh yang isinya telah tandas ke dasar. Lagi- lagi helaan nafas itu meluncur bebas, seiring ia melangkah ke arah meja di sudut ruangan, meja dengan papan bertuliskan " _Kim Junmyeon_ " .

Junmyeon melemparkan tubuhnya yang terasa kebas itu ke kursi putarnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Mengajar kelas rapelan dari sore hingga pagi memang melelahkan. Tapi itu memang kewajibannya, dan meskipun terdengar klise, ia merasa mendapat kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika ia berbagi ilmu dengan mahasiswa mahasiswanya.

Dosen muda itu meletakan barang bawannya ke meja, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan. Ia menunduk, mengamati beberapa buah map berwarna sudah tertumpuk di mejanya yang terkepung oleh dokumen yang menumpuk bak gunung. Junmyeon membolak balik map-map itu-ada undangan kegiatan, satu proposal kegiatan, makalah, beberapa revisian skripsi—tapi hanya satu map yang langsung mencuri atensinya. Berwarna ungu, khas fakultas psikologi dengan cover map bertuliskan " _Surat permohonan perpanjangan pengerjaan skripsi"_

Junmyeon membaca selembar kertas di dalam map itu dengan seksama, kedua matanya makin memicing seiring ia mencerna deret demi deret kalimat yang tercetak oleh tinta hitam dengan font Arial disana. Lengkap denga tanda tangan Ketua Kaprodi di bagian bawah, berikut dengan tanda tangan mahasiswa yang bersangkutan. Mahasiswa dengan nama—

.

.

"Zhang Yixing," geramnya kesal.

* * *

 **...**

 **The-So-Called-Skripshit  
** _by_ lemousse

 **.**

 _...  
_

* * *

"Revisi lagi, revisi lagi," keluhan itu menjadi pembuka pertemuan lima mahasiswa-yang kesemuanya adalah lelaki—di salah satu meja kantin di bagian utara.

"Aneh deh, perasaan aku sudah mengikuti pedoman, kenapa masih ada yang dicorat coret saja?" timpal Kyungsoo, sembari ia menatap nanar lembar lembar penuh coretan tinta bolpen di tangannya.

"Berarti memang ada yang masih salah, Kyung," yang paling tua diantara mereka—Minseok menanggapi, bersama-sama membaca dengan metode screening lembar latar belakang masalah milik Kyungsoo, sembari sesekali menyeruput orange juice nya di meja, "Sekilas membaca sih, menurutku tata kalimatmu memang harus banyak dibenahi. Harus sesuai dengan EYD, jangan seperti menulis novel yang di dramatisir."

Kyungsoo meringis, "Iya yah, sepertinya hobiku menulis di blog masih suka terbawa," ia lalu tertawa kecil setelah memyadari kesalahannya.

Di sebelahnya Baekhyun mendengus keras keras, "Duh, tapi seriously, rasanya aku mau menangis saja saat aku melihat Prof. Kyuhyun mencoret satu lembar penuh latar belakangku dengan tinta merah," ia hempaskan tubuh dan map plastiknya ke meja kantin, nampak begitu nelangsa, "tiba-tiba saja di mataku tinta merah itu terlihat seperti darah, begitu mencekam,"

"Kurasa kau masih mendingan hanya dapat coretan, Baek" tutur si surai _brunette,_ Kim Jongdae. "Aku dengar BAB 1 Jongin dirobek oleh Pak Changmin di depan matanya,"

Membayangkan perkataan Jongdae barusan membuat pemuda-pemuda yang mengelilingi meja kantin itu bergidik. _Ngeri._

"Apesnya Jongin sih dapet dospem macam dukun santet, salah sedikit langsung kena sembur," Kyungsoo berkomentar dengan santai, "Mungkin azab karena sering menonton video porno," kelakarnya setengah polos, setengah dendam, yang otomatis membuat teman temannya terbahak lepas.

"Yah tapi memang begitulah perjuangannya guys," Minseok mencoba bijaksana-selalu begitu, melihat sisi positif dari segala kejadian. mungkin naluri dan faktor umur karena ia memang yang paling tua diantara mereka. "Aku yakin semua akan _worth it_ pada akhirnya,"

Para mahasiswa akhir yang mengelilingi meja itu menghela nafas, sekaligus diam-diam dalam hati mengamini ucapan Minseok, _well,_ kecuali satu orang, yang sepertinya sedari tadi tampak tidak berminat begitu topik skripsi ini diangkat.

Ia justru lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya, entah melakukan apa. Dan Kyungsoo yang jeli pun menyadarinya,

"Kalau kau bagaimana Xing?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang duduk di sisinya itu, menyikutnya untuk merebut perhatiannya dari layar ponsel, "Kau sudah konsul dengan Pak Junmyeon?"

Yixing akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari layar, disambut langsung oleh wajah penuh tanda tanya dan antusias keempat temannya. Ia menghela nafas, menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan di meja. "Belum sih, lagipula aku belum membuatnya,"

"Sama sekali?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada setengah tidak percaya, setengah takjub.

"Yup,"

"Bahkan mengumpulkan referensi pun? Jurnal jurnal?"

"Belum"

"Atau jangan jangan," Jongdae menyipitkan mata, "menulis kata BAB I pun juga belum?"

"Tepat sekali," Yixing menganggukan kepala, " _Ms. Word_ ku memang masih bersih dan belum tersentuh sama sekali," anehnya Yixing mengatakan itu dengan nada bangga, tanpa setitik pun rasa bersalah. Bahkan ia kembali memilih mengalihkan atensi ke ponsel, meleburkan eksistensi empat pemuda lain.

Keempat teman temannya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Ragu-ragu Minseok pun kembali memancing percakapan, "Yixing ... err kau tahu kan kalau setelah pengajuan judul kita hanya punya waktu maksimal 3 bulan untuk maju validasi?"

"Iya, tahu kok," jawab Yixing, acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak ada cemas cemasnya begitu?" Jongdae menimpali, "Sementara yang lain panik konsul ini itu, kau masih lempeng lempeng saja,"

"Padahal menurutku judulmu keren lho, pengaruh relaksasi terhadap kecemasan ibu hamil trimester akhir," ujar Kyungsoo, sengaja ingin memotivasi rekan seperjuangannya itu, "Eksperimen lagi, kau tahu kan dosen dosen disini sangat menyukai penelitian eksperimen?"

"Apalagi nih ya, dospem satumu itu Pak Junmyeon," Baekhyun menambahi di sela kegiatannya mengunyah _french fries_ , "Dosen favorit satu fakultas dan pacarmu sendiri. Kurang apalagi?"

 _Benar. Seratus persen benar._

Pak Junmyeon memang dosen favorit satu fakultas karena teknik mengajar beliau yang menyenangkan-bukan tipe penceramah yang membosankan dan saklek. Masih muda, 26 tahun, dan parasnya yang rupawan merupakan bonus untuk memanjakan mahasiswanya yang lapar mata.

Sayangnya dia sudah _taken_ , dan pengisi status _taken_ Kim Junmyeon tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mahasiswa semester 7 nya sendiri, Zhang Yixing.

Namun fakta ini tentunya tidak diketahui oleh yang lain, kecuali keluarga besar kedua belah pihak dan teman teman dekat mereka. Meskipun menjalin hubungan personal, mereka tetap menjaga keprofesionalan di lingkungan kampus. _Sudah pintar menahan birahi,_ kalau kata Jongdae sih.

Dan kebelutan juga, Yixing mendapatkan Junmyeon sebagai dospem satu untuk membimbing keberjalanan skripsinya. Bukan karena nepotisme, yang memilihkan dospem kan koordinator skripsi fakultas, sama sekali tidak ada campur tangan mereka berdua.

Lagipula Junmyeon juga tidak memperlakukannya berbeda dari mahasiswa yang lain. Justru karena memiliki tanggung jawab menjadi dospemnya, Junmyeon jadi makin cerewet bukan main, menasihatinya dan kadang mengomelinya dari a sampai z karena tidak segera mengerjakan BAB I. Persis seperti teman temannya ini.

Jujur saja, Yixing sedang malas dengan yang namanya skripsi dan segela tetek bengeknya. Kenapa tidak menjalaninya dengan santai?

 _Enjoy saja,dulu._

Pemuda china itu akhirnya meletakan ponselnya ke meja dan mematikan layarnya. Dengan helaan nafas yang didramatisir, ia berujar, "Iya teman temanku sayang, aku tahu kok. Aku hanya _eumm_ ," ia mengalihkan pandang, bola mata berputar ke segala arah untuk menghindari tatapan selidik teman temannya, "Aku hanya sedang sibuk mengurusi persiapan tim dance fakultas. Kalian tahu kan bulan depan ada kejuaraan penting?" Ia melihat ke arah arlojinya, pura pura terkejut,

"Dan omong omong soal dance fakultas, aku harus pergi dulu ya. Aku sudah ada janji dengan koreografernya, _bye_!"

Cepat cepat Yixing membereskan barang barangnya, meraih ponsel dan bangkit dari kursi. Ia melambai tak acuh, menulikan protes seriosa teman temannya yang mengatainya "Bilang saja kau ingin kabur, Zhang Yixing!"

 _Memang._

Karena sekali lagi ia katakan, Zhang Yixing memang sedang malas dengan skripsi dan tetek bengeknya—

 _._

 _Ding!_

Tepat begitu ia berbelok di ujung koridor, ponsel yang tergenggam di gengamannya bergetar dan layarnya berpendar, Yixing menunduk, membaca segaris kalimat sebuah dari deret nomor yang terlalu familiar di hidupnya.

.

.

 **From: dosen galak tapi aku sayang  
** _Temui saya di ruangan saya._

 _Segera._

 _._

 _Mampus._

* * *

.

"Kali ini saya tidak bisa meng-acc permintaan perpanjangan skripsimu, Yixing."

Sang pemilik nama pun mendongak, bola matanya membesar, kentara benar ia terkejut atas pernyataan yang dilayangkan oleh dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa pak?"

Lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan helaan nafas, lantas melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan menyanderkan punggung ke kursi putarnya. Matanya yang sekelam obsidian tak sedikitpun lepas dari sosok mahasiswanya yang duduk tepat di depan meja

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kamu mengajukan perpanjangan skripsi," ujarnya penuh penekanan dalam intonasi, "Dengan alasan yang sama, dan... astaga, menyusun bab 1 saja bahkan kamu belum, sudah minta perpanjangan skripsi lagi. Saya tidak bisa mengizinkan itu,"

"Tapi pak," Yixing menekuk wajahnya dengan kesan semelas mungkin, bibirnya dikulum dan kedua maniknya yang berwarna cokelat gelap mulai dihiasi kabut air mata, "Sebenarnya saya juga tidak mau, tapi ini sudah kewajiban saya pak. Saya merasa hutang budi," ia mmenarik nafas dan mulai terisak,

"Klub dance membutuhkan tenaga saya, pak. Coba bapak bayangkan, kami sudah mempersiapkan ini untuk kompetisi penting bulan depan. Kami harus mempertahankan predikat juara kami. Bapak tahu kan, kalau klub dance adalah salah satu yang memiliki banyak prestasi di psikologi? Niat saya hanya ingin membantu kok, pak. Sungguh. Syukur syukur juga bisa bawa pulang juara satu dan membanggakan nama psikologi," ia menundukan kepala, satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap sudut matanya agar bulir itu tak jatuh menuruni pipi, "Cuman itu kok pak niat saya..." ungkapnya dengan sesenggukan.

Meksipun disuguhi oleh pemandangan _mellow_ dan mengibakan di depannya, Junmyeon masih saja bergeming. Bahkan walau ruangan ini disetelkan soundtrack sedih macam " _You raise me up~_ " layaknya acara minta tolong di tv, tak sudi Junmyeon meruntuhkan pertahanan. Sang dosen kekeuh memasang ekspresi wajah yang tegas dan penuh wibawa. Bahkan ia mulai menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menegakan tubuhnya,

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa saat saya tanya ke Tayo tayo itu, si siapa itu namanya, ketua klub dance sekarang?"

"Taeyong pak," Yixing mengkoreksi, masih dengan isakan isakan kecil.

"Iya Taeyong," Junmyeon mengangguk, "Dia saya tanya soal kompetisi dance club bulan depan, dan dia bilang sendiri kalau peranmu tidak vital vital amat. Dance club sudah punya persiapan matang dengan koreografer mereka, kamu tidak turun tangan pun sebenarnya tidak masalah,"

"Tapi pak—"

Junmyeon mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menghentikan Yixing yang hendak membela diri. "Maaf Yixing, tapi saya tidak akan mengacc suratmu. Bilang pada Pak Kaprodi saya menolak. Dua bulan lagi mau tidak mau kamu bisa validasi, jadi lebih baik pulang dari sini mulai kerjakan BAB 1. Temui saya lagi kalau kamu ingin konsul soal BAB 1 mu, mengerti?"

Yixing mengangguk sekali, terlihat benar terpaksa. Sementara dosen pembimbingnya menampakan senyum puas yang amat kentara. "Silahkan kamu boleh meninggalkan ruangan saya,"

Yixing bangkit dari kursinya dan menggumakan "Permisi pak," dengan nada yang amat tak niat. Sempat dia menangkap delikan Yixing lewat bahunya ketika ia menarik pintu.

Delikan ngambek sang pacar yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai " _Alamat tidak boleh pegang-pegang selama seminggu"._

 _._

Tidak masalah.

.

Junmyeon rela mempertaruhkan apa saja.

Bahkan walau harus menahan syahwat karena puasa pegang pegang Yixing.

.

Demi Yixing menuju S. Psi,

.

 _Junmyeon rapopo._

* * *

 _._

 **to: Dosen galak tapi aku sayang** _  
Ge, aku mau ketemu_

 _Ding!_

 **from: Dosen galak tapi aku sayang  
** _Akhirnya setelah aku didiamkan selama seminggu :D. Eh tapi kamu mau ketemu bukan mau minta putus kan? :(_

 **to: Dosen galak tapi aku sayang**

Enggak lah.

 **from: Dosen galak tapi aku sayang  
** _Oh aku tahu! Kamu mau konsul ya? Boleh, datang saja ke rumah sekarang ya._

Setelah membaca pesan itu di layar, Yixing memilih tak membalasnya. Ia menyelipkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam celana jeansnya dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut sepatu converse putih gading. Ia memilih berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah Junmyeon karena memang jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Lagipula, sudah lama juga ia tak merasakan kenikmatan menyusuri jalanan dengan kedua kaki sebagai tumpuan. Seperti kebanyakan orang, akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu bergantung dengan kendaraan pribadinya untuk mobilitasnya, ia sampai melupakan sensasi unik yang ia hanya bisa nikmati saat berjalan kaki. Kala semilir angin dari dedaunan pohon menyapa dan membelai wajahmu, kala kau bisa berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati segala hal di sisi kanan kirimu, tersiram panas mentari pagi yang menggelitiki kulit, berpapasan dengan pejalanan kaki yang lain, menghirup aroma jalanan yang sedemikian khas—walaupun terkadang melelahkan, tetapi ini menyenangkan.

Tak terasa ia tiba-tiba saja sudah menemukan dirinya di depan pagar besi rumah Junmyeon. Tanpa ragu ia dorong pagar besi itu, mengabaikan suara decit nyaring yang memekakan telinga. Alisnya menukik tinggi tinggi kala ia menyadari sepasang sepatu wanita di anak tangga teras kekasihnya. _Mana mungkin punya Junmyeon kan?_

 _Junmyeon walaupun belok, tetap saja lelaki tulen kan?_

Seolah tak ingin membuat pikirannya melanglang buana terlalu jauh, pintu depan rumah dibuka dari dalam. Menampakan sosok wanita yang lumayan familiar di kalangan kampus psikologi-sosok jelita yang terbalut kemeja satin dan rok floralnya yang cantik.

"Seohyun?"

Perempuan itu mendongakan kepalanya kala namanya disebut. Ia tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Yixing karena melihatnya disini. Terlebih melihat kedua pipi Seohyun yang memberkaskan warna merah jambu samar—entah karena ia memang sedang merona malu atau efek blush on yang mungkin dikenakannya.

"Eh Yixing, mau konsul ya?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk kaku, masih terheran heran.

"Wah sama, tadi aku baru saja selesai konsul dengan Pak Junmyeon," ujarnya, menjawab segala pertanyaan di benak Yixing. Sejenak ia lupa kalau Seohyun ternyata berada di bawah bimbingan dosen yang sama dengannya.

"Pak Junmyeon itu baik banget ya. Serius deh," Sembari mengenakan sepatunya di anak tangga, Seohyun berkelakar, "Meskipun aku masih banyak salah disana disini, beliau tidak marah marah. Beliau sabar banget ngasih tahu kesalahanku. Ditanya juga dia jelasin dengan runtut dan gampang dimengerti," ia lantas menangkup kedua pipinya yang masih menyemburkan berkas rona merah muda, pandangannya menerawang.

"Mana beliau tampannya tidak karuan, pintar lagi. Kita termasuk orang orang beruntung ya Yi, dapat dospem macam beliau?"

Yixing mengangguk angguk saja, "Yeah, benar. _Beruntung_."

 _Oh yeah._

"Ya sudah deh aku duluan ya Yi," ia menepuk nepuk bahu Yixing, tersenyum manis dengan satu tangan terkepal ke idara, "Semangat konsulnya ya!"

"Hati hati di jalan," Yixing melambaikan tangan dan balas tersenyum. Ia menunggu punggung teman angkatannya itu benar-benar hilang di belokan sebelum memasukan dirinya ke dalam. Oh, dan ia sama sekali tak repot-repot untuk mengetuk pintu. _Tentu saja._

Yixing tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menemukan keberadaan si pemilik rumah. Ia bisa langsung menebak jika Junmyeon berada di sebuah ruangan yang ia desain sendiri sebagai ruang kerja pribadinya. Dan benar saja, Junmyeon ada disana.

Dibalik mejanya yang tertutup oleh tumpukan buku dan gunungan kertas, pun dengan secangkir kopi yang tandas setengah. Lelaki itu bersandar di kursi putarnya yang nyaman, mencorat coret beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema, Junmyeon mendongak dan menegakan tubuh. Seulas senyum lebar secara spontan tersungging di bibir delimanya menyadari siapa gerangan yang berdiri di ambang pintu,

"Kamu sudah sampai? Sini, kemarilah Yixing,"

Yixing menurut, ia berjalan mendekat namun tak memilih untuk menyamankan diri di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja. Ia justru memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di ujung meja yang berdekatan dengan kursi Junmyeon, sehingga sang dosen muda pun mau tak mau memundurkan kursi putarnya untuk memberikan Yixing ruang lebih luas.

"Kemarikan Bab satumu biar aku koreksi,"

"Siapa bilang aku kesini mau bimbingan skripsi?"

Junmyeon mengerjap, linglung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Yixing yang justru lebih tertarik bermain dengan hiasan hiasan berbentuk kelinci yang memang sengaja ia letakan disana untuk mempermanis meja.

"Lalu untuk apa ingin menemuiku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin mengajak gege jalan," jawabnya, dan barulah Yixing sudi betukar pandang dengannya, "Aku bosan, ayo kita jalan jalan. Bergegaslah, kenakan wig dan kacamata gege agar gege tidak dikenali,"

"Sebentar sebenar, sebelum kita pergi aku mau bertanya," Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya yang tebal, "Sudah sampai mana perkembangan BAB 1 mu?"

"Eum," Yixing memalingkan muka, menggaruk dahinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal dan nyengir dengan polosnya. "Kalau menulis kalimat BAB I Pendahuluan, sudah bisa dibilang perkembangan kan ge?"

Junmyeon mengerang frustasi Ingin rasanya ia membanting kepalanya ke sudut meja.

Untunglah ia masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk menyadari jika kepalanya adalah aset berharga. Jadi dia memilih untuk memijat pelipisnya sebagai gantinya, mengantisipasi pening yang mengancam menghampiri karena kelakuan bebal mahasiswa sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Yixing... kamu ini bagaimana sih? Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan sedikit kesal. "Kamu membuang buang waktumu dengan percuma, kenapa tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang produktif seperti mengerjakan skripsimu?"

"Hei jangan menghakimiku, aku sedang fokus dengan online shop-ku, Gege pikir itu tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang produktif?" Yixing balas mendelik, "Lagipula ya Ge, kamu itu terlalu _uptight._ Terlalu kaku dengan perskripsian ini,"

Yixing lantas sengaja mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas, memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir digigiti kecil,

"Daripada membimbing skripsiku, kenapa gege tidak membimbingku untuk duduk di pangkuanmu saja?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas. "Sebelum membimbingmu duduk di pangkuanku, aku harus membimbingmu ke jalan yang lurus dulu,"

Seketika eskpresi seduktif yang tadi ia rancang sedemikian rupa itu pun luntur. Yixing berubah cemberut.

Junmyeon tak terpengaruh. Ia mengusap wajah dengah satu tangan dan menghela nafas, "Kamu kapan sih semangatnya? Pak Jaejoong sebagai pembimbing duamu sudah mulai cerewet mengenaimu yang malas. Coba contoh tuh teman temanmu. Dari empat mahasiswa angkatanmu yang aku bimbing, semuanya sudah selesai mengerjakan BAB satu. Apalagi temannya yang tadi baru saja bimbingan. Si Seohyun Bab satu dan duanya sudah selesai dan dia sudah akan mulai mengerjakan Bab 3. Kamu tidak mau seperti dia?"

"Kalau Seohyun memang dari sananya rajin sih," Yixing beralibi, tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Nah kamu seharusnya mencontohnya, Xing. Dia semangat sekali untuk lulus cepat. Setiap hari setidaknya ia akan mencicil mengerjakan skripsinya. Skripsi itu kalau sungguh sungguh dikerjakan sebenarnya cepat kok. Sudah cantik, pintar dan rajin pula. Masa sih pacarku kalah?"

Yixing yang mendengarnya makin dibuat cemberut, dan ia pun berseru, "Ya sudah sih ya! Pacaran saja saja sekalian sama Seohyun sana!"

"Bukan begitu Yi—"

Memilih menulikan telinga, Yixing cepat cepat bangkit dari sana dan menuju ke pintu. Sama sekali mengabaikan Junmyeon yang berusaha memberikan penjelasan. Yixing berlalu, dan pintu ruang kerjanya menjadi pelampiasan karena dibanting keras.

Junmyeon menghela nafas lelah.

Ia memungut lembaran kertas yang tadi ia letakan di meja untuk kembali mengkoreksinya.

Tidak ada semenit berjalan, pintu ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan Yixing yang menekuk wajah dengan bibir mengerucut sengsara.

.

"Kok aku nggak dikejar sih, ge?"

.

Lagi lagi Junmyeon dibuat menghela nafas lelah.

* * *

.  
Junmyeon mengetuk pintu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyangga paper bag. Pintu ganda pun terbuka, sesosok wanita paruh baya menyambutnya di ambang pintu, diiringi oleh seulas senyum lebar yang hangat dan menyenangkan di pamdang. Tak jauh beda dengan senyum kepunyaan Yixing yang selalu disukai Junmyeon.

"Halo, Mama," Sapanya ramah, lengkap dengan seukir senyum manis dan bugkukan badan.

"Eh Junmyeon, sudah lama ya tidak main ke rumah," Ibu Yixing itu memeluknya lumayan erat, mempersilahkan Junmyeon untuk masuk ke dalam, ceriwis menanyainya ini dan itu. Junmyeon tak keberatan menjawab semua pertanyaan wanita baya itu, Nyonya Zhang termasuk orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Ia ekspresif dan begitu baik hati, menganggap Junmyeon bak anak kandungnya sendiri—ia juga yang memaksa Junmyeon memanggilnya Mama walau sesungguhnya ia masih sungkan, meski hubungannya dengan Yixing hampir mencapai tahun ketiga. Tapi sikap hangat Nyonya Zhang yang akhirnya meluluhkan rasa sungkannya.

Ia berhipotesa, anggota keluarga Zhang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu memenangkan hati Junmyeon.

Setelah menyerahkan paper bag yang tadi ditentengnya-Jjangmyeon yang ia buat dengan tangan sendiri—Junmyeon pun menanyakan hal yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang kesini.

"Mama, Yixing di kamar?"

"Iya, dia di kamar. Habis sarapan pagi tadi, dia ngurung di kamar, katanya mau mengerjakan sesuatu," Nyonya Zhang mengangkat bahu, "entah apa, tapi sepertinya sibuk sekali,"

Ekspresi Junmyeon menjadi lebih sumringah dari sebelumnya. Jangan jangan Yixing sedang mengerjakan bab satunya? "Aku boleh ya Ma nyusul ke atas?"

"Boleh dong, oh dan bilang juga sama Yixing kalau sudah selesai, tolong turun dan bantuin Mama menyiapkan makan siang ya,"

"Siap, Ma," Junmyeon mengacungkan ibu jari, dan dengan semangat menggebu ia mendaki anak demi anak tangga menuju ke kamar Yixing di lantai dua.

Junmyeon mengetuk pintu bersticker domba, mendengar suara samar suara " _masuk"_ dari dalam, Junmyeon memutar handle pintu dan menyelipkan tubuhnya masuk.

"Yixing?"

"Oh kamu ge,"

Dan benar saja ternyata Yixing memang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur, menghadap ke arah laptopnya yang terbuka, kesepuluh jarinya menari nari di atas keyboard.

Tak lagi bisa menahan senyumnya, Junmyeon mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dan mendudukan diri di dekat laptop Yixing, "Sepertinya sibuk sekali. Sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Yixing hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kembali memusatkan matanya ke layar laptop yang sinarnya memendari wajahnya. "Ngerjain bab satu,"

Ada perasaan lega, bangga dan syukur besar yang menyisip dalam ruang hati Junmyeon. Akhirnya, Yixinggggg. Junmyeon senang akhirnya pintu hati lelaki itu pun terbuka untuk mau mengerjakan skripsinya. Junmyeon sampai tak bisa lagi meminimalkan senyum lebar yang menghias bibirnya.

"Oh ya? Bagus dong, latar belakangnya sudah selesai?"

"Aku tidak pakai latar belakang,"

Alis Junmyeon sedikit terkenyit, tetapi senyum masih bertahan di bibir, "Hah? Kok bisa? Kan di dalam panduan penulisan skripsi-"

"Memangnya yang bilang ini Bab satu skripsiku juga siapa?" Yixing mendongak, serta merta menghentikan tarian jarinya di atas keyboard. "Orang ini Bab satu fanfiksiku kok, bukan skripsi,"

Senyum merekah yang tadi bertengger di bibir pun luntur dalam sepersekian detik. Junmyeon mengerjapkan mata, sebelum kemudian matanya berubah memicing berbahaya.

"Yixing..." geramnya. "Kenapa sih kamu tidak mau mengerjakan skripsimu?"

"Ya karena masih malas," Yixing memutar mata, "Kalem deh _Joonie bunny,_ aku pasti mengerjakannya, tapi tidak sekarang. _Nanti_ ," ia kembali menoleh ke layar, melanjutkannya ketikannya di MsWord yang sempat tertunda.

"Iya tapi nantinya kapan?" Junmyeon menekuk alis, kentara benar mulai frustasi, "Kamu kesulitan mencari referensi, atau kamu tidak paham atau bagaimana?" Meskipun ia kesal, tetapi ada nada perhatian dan afeksi tak terbantah yang menyelimuti kalimatnya. Junmyeon benar benar peduli dan akan membimbing Yixing jika ia memang butuh bantuan kok.

"Tidak tahu, ge. Aku sedang tidak ada motivasi saja," Yixing mengangkat bahu, "Gege kan tahu sendiri di dalam prinsip belajar, motivasi itu sangat penting untuk keberhasilan belajar. Kalau dipaksakan tanpa didasari motivasi di dalam diri si individu, hasil belajar individu itu tidak akan maksimal. Iya kan?"

Pernyataan Yixing yang membawa teori untuk dijadikan alibi itu alih alih membuat Junmyeon marah.

Ia justru terdiam, merenungkan perkataan Yixing yang barusan.

.

Hmmm jadi masalahnya ada di motivasi ya?

.

 _Baiklah.  
_

 _._

 _Junmyeon mengerti sekarang._

* * *

.  
 _Menurut Mc. Donald, motivasi adalah perubahan energi dalam diri seseorang yang ditandai dengan munculnya "feeling" dan didahului dengan tanggapan terhadap adanya tujuan. Menurut sumbernya, motivasi sendiri ada dua jenis, yaitu instrinsik (dari dalam) dan ekstrinsik (dari luar)._

Jika mungkin Yixing tidak memiliki motivasi instrinsik untuk saat ini, mungkin Joonmyeom bisa menstimulusnya dengan motivasi dari luar, sehingga akhirnya ia mau dan terdorong melakukan sesuatu. Motivasi ekstrinsik bisa berupa perhatian, persuasi, penghargaan hingga paksaan atau tekanan.

Berbekal dari situ, Junmyeon pun akhirnya menemukan konklusi akan apa yang ia harus tempuh untuk membuat Yixing tersayangnya termotivasi mengerjakan skripsi.

.

Hmmm...

 _Kita lihat saja nanti._

* * *

.

.

 **Zhang Yixing  
** Temenin main yuk. Udah lama kita nggak main :(

 **Jongbae**  
Sori Xing nggak bisa. Aku harus ngerjain revisi nih. Besok dikumpulin.

 **Ksoo**  
Idem sama Jongdae

 **Xiumin**  
Sama Xing, aku sama Baekhyun lagi cari referensi di perpus nih. Sini kalau mau nyusul.

Zhang Yixing mengucir bibir memandangi balasan teman temannya di grup chat mereka.

 _Dia badmood._ Teman temannya sibuk dengan skripsi mereka dan mereka jarang main bersama. Kenapa sih teman temannya harus ambisius? Kenapa masa akhir kuliah tidak dibawa santai saja begitu?

Kenapa pula harus selalu cepat cepat lulus? Ia percaya setiap orang punya lini masanya sendiri sendiri, tidak perlu memaksakan atau kau akan kehilagan esensi hidup—itu sih menurut Yixing pribadi ya.

Yixing teruskan melangkah, menikmati taman kota kala senja di akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Menikmati warna lembayung senja yang terpantul di atas permukaan kolam taman, jelas memberikan mata sebuah kemanjaan personal.

Tetapi sayang, Yixing sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus saat ini.

Ia sedikit berjingit, kala ia merasakan ponsel di genggamannya bervibrasi tak henti-ada yang menelfonnya. Sebuah kontak yang terlalu familiar dalam hidupnya menghiasi layar, tak sabar menuntut jawaban.

Yixing memilih menggeser tanda berwarna hijau dan membawa ponselnya ke telinga dengan alis terkenyit,

"Halo?"

"Kamu lagi sibuk nggak?" Sahut suara renyah yang jadi favorit Yixing dari seberang sana.

"Tidak juga, aku lagi jalan jalan sendiri di taman kota,"

"Wah deket dong dari sini," Junmyeon terkekeh kecil, "Temui aku di dekat sungai Han ya?"

Yixing tak langsung menyetujui. Matanya menyipit penuh siaga, "Kalau ini masalah skripsi..."

"Bukan kok, bukan skripsi," tampik Junmyeon tegas.

Yixing menghela nafas lega, "Oke deh, aku kesana,"

"Cepat ya, aku tunggu,"

Sambungan di matikan.

Yixing bergegas memasukan ponselnya dan keluar dari taman. Jarak taman dari sungai Han memang tidak terlalu jauh, ia hanya perlu berjalan ke arah selatan sekitar 150 meter. Yixing tak mau mengakuinya terang terangan, tetapi ia penasaran dengan apa yanh tengah dilakukan Junmyeon sampai menyuruhnya menemuinya di sungai Han.

Jangan bilang dia mau menyampaikan pesan pesan terakhir lalu lompat ke sungai? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apapun itu, Yixing putuskan untuk mempercepat langkah, sesekali berlari agar ia lebih cepat tiba di destinasi.

Dan ketika ia sampai, dari jarak beberapa meter, Yixing bisa menangkap siluet Junmyeon yang menyandar di pagar pembatas sungai, dengan sepeda yang ia parkiran di sisi tubuhnya. Yixing membawa dirinya berlari, sampai akhirnya ia tepat berdiri di sisi Junmyeon dengan nafas terengah.

Yixing turut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas, menikmati pemandangan sungai Han di senja hari, matahari yang hendak kembali ke singgasananya dan lampu-lampu kekuningan yang mulai dinyalakan untuk memberikan berkas berkas cahaya yang indah. Sembari ia berusaha menormalkan ritme nafasnya, sedang Junmyeon tertawa kecil di sisinya. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, menempel hingga tak lagi ada jarak antara lengannya dengan lengan Yixing.

Kontak itu membuat kepala Yixing tertoleh. Memperhatikan Junmyeon yang terlihat tampan dengan longcoat dan poni rambut cokelatnya yang terbelai angin.

Yixing tak akan pernah bisa untuk tak mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa lelaki itu adalah miliknya, terkadang masih sulit diterima oleh kognitif Yixing.

Merasa nafasnya sudah mulai normal, Yixing pun angkat bicara. "Jadi kenapa gege menyuruhku kesini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada suaranya yang mendamaikan. Sekali lagi pikiran pemuda imigran itu mulai berpikir kesana kemari, memikirkan segala kemungkinan apa yang akan dikatakan Junmyeon.

"Gege tidak mau lompat ke sungai kan? Atau jangan jangan gege minta putus-"

Junmyeon tertawa renyah. Ia menghentikan Yixing dengan meletakan telunjuknya di bibir si pria yang lebih muda. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana,"

Junmyeon terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, "I think you are the one, Xing dan... kupikir ini adalah saat yang tepat,"

Melihat gestur dan kata kata Junmyeon di depannya membuat jantung Yixing berdebar, penuh antisipasi.

.

 _Mungkinkah Kim Junmyeon tengah melamarnya?_

 _._

Ya Tuhan...

.

Jantungnya makin bertalu, Yixing hampir saja menjerit saking girangnya.

Terlebih melihat Junmyeon yang merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

.

Iya. _Yang itu!_

.

Kotak sakral _itu._

.

Si kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah.

.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan secara gamblang, semua orang tentu tahu apa artinya jika pasanganmu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kotak merah dan mempersembahkannya padamu.

 _Oh astaga. Junmyeonku—_

 _._

"Bukalah," perintah lelaki itu dengan lembut, senyumnya menggores sempurna kala ia meletakan kotak beludru itu di telapak tangan Yixing.

Yixing bisa merasakan air mata mendesak di pelupuk mata. Air mata haru. Ia bahagia. Kotak yang ada di genggamnnya itu terasa begitu berat untuk dipikul, tapi anehnya ia merasakan debar candu yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata. Ia tak sabar ingin membuka dan melihat isinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan penuh kehati hatian Yixing membuka kotak di tangannya. Bersiap untuk mengetahui jenis batu permata apa yang akan melingkari jari manisnya kelak, dan—

"...Kosong?"

Air mata haru tak jadi menuruni pipi, raut mukanya yang semula penuh harap menampilkan tanda tanya besar.

Mendapati kenyataan jika di dalam kotak beludru beralaskan spons itu nyatanya tak menjepit cincin dengan permata apapun. Tak ada cincin. Satu pun.

.

 _Benar benar kosong._

 _._

 _Jangan jangan cincinnya jatuh? Atau terselip di sisi lain?_ Yixing mencoba membolak balik kotak cincin itu, tapi tak ada satu cincin pun menggelinding keluar. _Atau—_

Yixing pun mendongak, mencoba mencari jawaban akan seluruh keheranannya. Anehnya, ia tak menemukan seinci pun raut rasa bersalah dan panik dari paras rupawan Kim Junmyeon.

 _Apa apaan?_

Matanya memicing galak, "Gege bayar cincinnya nyicil ya? Kok kotaknya doang?"

"Memang sengaja kosong kok," ujarnya santai, ditemani seulas senyum yang sering disebut orang orang sebagai _angelic_ —atau _demon_ dalam situasi ini,

.

"Cincinnya aku kasih kalau nanti kamu sudah berhasil sidang skripsi,"

.

"Apa?"

Junmyeon tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia memilih meraih sepedanya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sedel. Barulah ia menoleh pada Yixing lewat bahunya, mengamati kekasihnya yang berdiri dengan bibir ternganga dan menyangga sebuah kotak beludru yang terbuka.

"Sebelum mendapatkan tanda tanganku di buku nikah kita, dapatkan dulu tanda tanganku di lembar pengesahan, oke _sayang_?"

Junmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sebelum kemudian ia memancal pedal sepedanya.

Yixing hanya bisa mengerjap, tak berkutik memperhatikan punggung Junmyeon yang menjauh darinya, melambaikan satu tangannya ke udara tanpa dosa,  
Yixing menggeram, lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga,

.

.

"Kim Juuunmyeooooon, awas saja! Aku bersumpah, namamu tak akan sudi aku masukan ke lembar persembahankuuuuu!"

.

.

.

Bagi Kim Junmyeon, bukan menjadi masalah besar jika namanya tak tercetak di lembar persembahan skripsi Yixing.

.

Asal namanya tetap tercetak mendampingi nama Yixing di buku pernikahan mereka nanti sebagai suami sih,

.

 _Junmyeon rapopo._

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** kalimat yg terakhir terinspirasi dari fic skripsweet karya blyskue, tapi tentunya masih dengan plot saya sendiri hehe.

Maaf juga ya kalau ada yang nunggu The Alpha's Mate, masih proses pengetikan. HP saya yg isinya plot TAM diambil orang T,T jadi harus re-write lagi plot dan chapternya, huwaa. Terima kasih atas kesabarannya. Dan jika berkenan, boleh direview, hehe. Terima kasiiiiih.


End file.
